Our Dream
by rachel4eva7
Summary: My best friend and I actually get to meet our crush, Deadlox.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N)Hey guys! I'm back and not dead. I think... Anyway! This is a story. Obviously. So yeah. Enjoy. Please review. That's all I ask. I love reading reviews. Ok. Bye!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Rachel's POV  
"Hello our little Rainbows. This is Sugar01234 and 52901poet." Caroline started.  
"So, Poet, are you excited about our first video?"  
"No." I answered sarcastically.  
"Oh."  
"So today we are doing a Survival Series." I explained. "Our goal is to kill the Ender Dragon."  
"I will probably die cutting wood." Caroline said sarcastically. We both laughed.  
~Time Skip~  
"That was the first episode of this Survival Series! Stay tooned for more!" I concluded. We both said "BAI!" Then shut down the recording.  
"I think that was pretty good. That one is defiantly going on YouTube." Caroline said.  
"Totes." I replied. "Ima upload it right now!"  
"Kk."

I was at Caroline's house, browsing her computer while she laid on her bed and texted on her phone. I was browsing our videos. We had posted 5 more since the viewers seemed to love the series.  
"Ooo! Caroline! We have 1,000 views on our videos!"  
"OMG! Really? That's awesome." She came over to see for herself.  
"We also gained 100 subscribers!"  
"Wow! That's amazing. That many subs so fast?" Caroline said, her mouth literally hanging open.  
"Do you know what this calls for?" Caroline asked.  
"Alcohol?" I replied, a little too loud.  
"No! I don't have any." She took the mouse and clicked on one of Deadlox's video.  
"YAY! Ty!" I screamed. Caroline and I have been fighting over Ty for God knows how long. His hair made him hawt.  
"He has a majestical voice." Caroline said.  
"Yes. Yes he does." While we were mesmerized by Ty, we got a Private Message.  
"Ooo! A private message! I wonder who sent it?" Caroline said in a British accent. She clicked on the icon.  
"Holy shiznit!"  
"What? What happened?"  
L-look who messaged us." I looked at the person who sent it to us. DeadloxMC was the name.  
"This can't be real. That's probably a fake account." Caroline clicked on the name and it brought them to Deadlox's YouTube page.  
"OMG it's freaking real!" Caroline was having a seizure thing. She was screaming and yelling, "OMG OMG OMG!" I sat there with my mouth hanging open.  
"Maybe we should read what he put." I suggested.  
"Yeah. That's probably a good idea."  
The message said, "Hey! I've seen your videos! I really enjoy them. You guys are so funny. I cracked up so hard that my girlfriend gave me funny stares. Yeah... Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to join me in a video one day? That would be great. Laters."  
"OMG! Like yes. Who would say no to that!?" I screamed.  
"What should we say? We don't want to fangirl. He won't want us to be in his video." Caroline said.  
"Hmm." I stroked my imaginary beard.  
"I know!" I typed, "Yeah! Of course we will join you in a video! That sounds great. Thank you so much for inviting us."  
"That looks fine." Said Caroline. "Send it!" I clicked the "Send" button.  
"This is going to be great!" I said.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this beautiful story. Please review. Or Pikachu will kill you in your sleep. K, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Im back with this story! Yay! I finally posted the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Hey guys! What's up? It's me and Deadlox and I'm joined with SkyDoesMinecraft, ASF Jerome, and The Night Time Raimbows!" Deadlox started.  
"OMG! I can't believe we are playing with Deadlox!" I thought. "We're even playing with Sky and Jerome!"  
I could tell Caroline was a little nervous though. She wasn't talking that much.  
"So today we are playing some Cops and Robbers!" I said.  
"I'm going to be the warden!" Deadlox said. He jumped onto the pressure plate and we were teleported to our cells. Sky was in a cell with Jerome and I was in a cell with Sugar.  
"Yay! A toilet!" I jumped into the cauldron and started spazzing out in it. Caroline was watching me.  
"WTF are you doing?" She asked.  
"Don't you know what time it is?" I said.  
"Adventure Time!" We both screamed.  
Then I saw the blocks breaking on the left side of our cell wall. When they broke, the face of a bacca appeared.  
"Shhh! I'm not doing anything!" He said as he broke the other stone block. I went into their cell to see Sky stuck in a cobweb, screaming.  
"What are you ladies doing?" Deadlox said, looking into Sky's cell.  
"WTF Ty? Did you just call is ladies?"  
"Yes."  
"I thought I made it clear to you guys that I'm not a girl. I've told you a million times that I'm a man! Sheesh. Some people." Caroline said.  
"Alright! Who wants to play Simon Says?" Asked Ty.  
"Me! Me!" I shouted. "The cell is starting to smell like poop!"  
He opened the door and let me and Sky out.  
"Alright. Now line up against that wall." He said.  
"Ok." We both said. Sky walked until he was up against the wall. I started for the Wardens Office.  
"Hey! Where do you think your going?"  
"To space." I said sarcastically.  
He ran after me, shooting his bow, barely missing.  
I opened the Wardens door and stepped on the pressure plate. Deadlox was in the door way.  
"Oh. Hi there!" He started swinging his sword.  
"No no! No need for that! Don't kill me! Ill, um, be your best friend?"  
I escaped the wardens office and climbed the stairs. Caroline was right behind me.  
"God, this game is intense." I thought as I ran toward the boat.  
"Another player has reached the boat!"  
"YAYAYAYAYYAYA! I won!" I screamed.  
"'Nother round?" Jerome said.  
"Heck yeah!"  
~Le Time Skip~  
"Another player has reached the boat."  
"Holy crap, Poet, you're awesome at this game." Sky said.  
"Thanks! I took a corse on "How to escape prison and sail away in a boat" in college!"  
~Another Le Time Skip~  
We all talked for awhile after ending the recording. Then we hung up. I got a IM.  
It was from Deadlox.  
"That was awesome. Maybe you guys can play an Epic Jump Map with me."  
I replied, "Yeah! That would be great!"  
I couldn't believe that he wanted to do something that he was known for with us.  
He IMed me again.  
"Oh yeah! Um, can I ask you a question?"

* * *

**(A/N) DAT cliffhanger! Sort of. Lol. Review please!**


End file.
